Philomena I am loved
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: Synopsis: Aeris sends her thoughts to Sephiroth, as she awaits her fate in prayer. From martyr to destroyer, from blessed to damned, from life to death… Why I keep writing about a character I despise I’ll never know. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW


Philomena- "I am loved"

****

Synopsis: Aeris sends her thoughts to Sephiroth, as she awaits her fate in prayer. From martyr to destroyer, from blessed to damned, from life to death… Why I keep writing about a character I despise I'll never know. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.

Sat waiting; fists clenched in both anger and love

I wait for you, "son" of the Destroyer.

We are enemies, you and I; I learned that long ago

When I first felt the planet call for me. The last Ancient

Would face the spawn of Jenova itself.

Absolute.

I remember your eyes, great Way-of-God.

That same harsh green that inflicted both Zack and Cloud's eyes burns

Like acid in your gaze.

They fill my mind as I wait, pray, beg for redemption

For all my mortal sins.

They think me untouchable, the common folk. They see

The Flower Girl.

The innocent. The flawless child of the earth…

But they were wrong. There are things in life that are

Unavoidable in the city. There are things

That have made me who I am.

Only Tseng knew the truth. No-one else. With his death came

Silence.

Now I pray for my sins. For others' sins. For your sins, son of Hell.

I pray for Cloud.

Love him?

In a word…

No.

But do I love _them_?

My comrades, companions, the ones

Who believed and followed

In earnest affection and faith?

Him, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent… Reeve?

Forever.

My greatest sin was using them all.

Loving them and taking their adoration when I knew my fate. Taking their

Love and using it. I

Regret

What I did to Cloud. Devoured his love when I did not deserve it.

As for Tifa?

I love her. I love her and Cloud and… I regret. I tore him away from her in selfish desire

For a dream once lost in Zack.

I truly do

Repent.

I know you come for me. I can feel it; you shall end this,

The charade of good versus evil.

There are no true sides are there, brother?

We would like to think of

A knight.

A princess

An Evil

A good. But it is not that

Simple.

If it were, my prayer would be answered 

And you and all our fears would disappear.

But they cant. Cloud will still be yours, Sephiroth…

And they will still all mourn me.

Death

Does not scare me like it does

You. I see Cloud raise his sword

Above his head, your bidding his action.

I know where you are, Sephiroth. I know you.

Pray.

He's calling for me. All I can do is muster a

Smile, knowing you shall come for me soon.

I know I shall destroy you in the end, brother though

Time will tell if I can save the ones I love.

You tire of this game.

Masamune.

I love that blade and hate it,

Much like the person who wields it.

We are so alike, dear brother… born of the Jenova project

Of unknowing science. They could never know our struggle

Could they brother?

Pain

Does not register. I smile as the blade pierces

Through my heart. It is almost over…

I watch Cloud and Tifa as they stare,

Unbelieving of my fate. We hold this quartet

For mere seconds, but it seems an eternity, does it not?

Staring.

The two "children", the unknowing two

Who have been betrayed by you before.

You almost killed her. Remember?

The true Cloud loved her enough to avenge her.

He shall avenge me.

Holy

Will come. But now, as I feel mother's Materia fall from my hair

It reminds me of failure. I hear it fall

Down endless steps as you blade exits my frame. It appears that you

Have won, great SOLDIER. But do not be mistaken.

Victory

Is not yours yet. For there is one thing you lack, Sephiroth.

You are strong, and have destroyed me in body. Yet

There is one thing you do not possess.

I am loved.

And you cannot take that away.

__

There are two sides, Sephiroth.

Yet both belong to me.

**__**

Erm… sorry about that! It was midnight and I'd just replayed that scene again. I love it when the materia just drops in silence down the steps… it's a tragic moment. By the way, if you didn't get it, she's not referring to Sephy as a biological relation, she meant in terms of them being almost so dissimilar that it became a similarity, and refers to him as a "bother" only in the sense that they are both for the most part developments of the Jenova Project. Also, I had her mention Tseng as the only one who knew her sins because in the temple of the ancients she mentioned he was the only person who knew who she was… that just led me to believe that he might now her sins, that's all. Pleae review and tell me what you think!


End file.
